


The Price You Pay

by SamuelSadi



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Abandonment, Attempted Suicide, Child Abandonment, Emotional Timmy, F/M, If Abandoment and/or Suicide are Triggers please be warned, Mental Anguish, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Physical Disability, Timmy Loses A Leg, Tootie is a Perv, Vicky is caring?, crazy right?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelSadi/pseuds/SamuelSadi
Summary: Timmy becomes suicidal after an accident. How will he handle having a physical handicap, and his relationship? He feels that the way he is, he'd only hold back his best friend/girlfriend, Tootie. In and out of mental hospitals, due to multiple suicide attempts. VIcki comes to get him from the hospital, as his parents are off gallivanting around, as per usual.Lets see how things turn out.Will he survive?Or will he crash and burn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairly Oddparents. If I did, you'd be in for one heck of an emotional roller-coaster.
> 
> Please Read and Comment. Id you don't comment, how will I know you liked it?

****

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

****

His eyes looked around the room, that he had called 'Hell' for the past month. Though, looking at the room, some might actually find it peaceful, relaxing even. He couldn't help but see it as annoying, and just plain Hell. It was a plain white room, from ceiling to floor. The simple desk, and chair were white, along with the bed's headboard, and sheets. Large windows, that looked out over a bleak park. Which, he would assume that the park would have looked nice, if it wasn't winter, and most of the foliage was dead. All the white was infuriating. Which was a response, that you wouldn't really associate with the room, or rather, you wouldn't normally associate with the room. It was a hospital room. A regular hospital room? 

No.

This was a mental hospital.

Some might wonder what he was doing in a mental hospital. Did his parents leave him home alone, one too many times, resulting in his finally snapping? Had his 'evil' babysitter, finally broken him? Had he just finally had enough with being an, almost, complete social outcast? 

None of that.

Some might wonder.

Was he stressed out, like most teens are nowadays? 

Could he have lost his parents in some sort of accident, resulting in a mental break down of some sort?

Maybe his girlfriend had died, in some horrible, tragic way? Or at least broken up with him harshly?

One could also think, that maybe... just maybe, this was one of those detox centers, that connected with a mental hospital, and Timmy had become a drug addict.

But like before, they would have been wrong, on all counts.

He wasn't there because of any of that.

He was there, simply because he just didn't want to live anymore. He was tired of living a pathetic excuse of a life, and had attempted suicide, several times, and failed horribly each time. In fact, he had failed so many times, that he had started to refer to himself, as being too pathetic, and pitiful, to even be able to kill himself. 

Something always happened, that would ensure his survival, something annoying in his opinion.

Now one might ask; Why did he want to die?

The answer to that, lie a year in the past.

AVAVA  
( One Year Prior )  
VAVAV

It had been a normal day, better than normal actually. Since he had just started to become accustom to his new life. He had finally realized, his feelings for his female best friend, Tootie. He had asked her to be his girlfriend a couple weeks before. Tootie, who, at first, wondered what the punchline was, screamed with excitement, when finally realized that he wasn't joking around with her. It was only natural that he asked Tootie out. Trixie, was a snob, and after a while, Timmy realized that she wasn't worth his time.

He had realized that Tootie cared for him, in ways that Trixie never would. That Trixie would never appreciate anything, whereas Tootie would. That Tootie loved him. Actually loved him, and that was foreign to him.

Needless to say, being loved, and actually being happy, was new for him. So it had taken a bit of an adjustment, but now he could fully appreciate having a girlfriend. And he could appreciate his new girlfriend.

Speaking of his girlfriend...

“Oh Timmy!” Tootie was jogging towards him, from the direction of her last class, and jogged straight into his open arms. It was either open his arms, and catch her, or just be bowled over. The same could be said even before they were dating. “Miss me?”

“A little.” He smirked as she pouted, then gave her a small kiss. Nothing too big, considering they were still on school grounds.

“Hey Timmy!” Timmy looked over Tootie's shoulder, at AJ, who was looking out the bus' window. “You and Tootie better quit smoochin' or you'll end up missing the bus.”

“Shut up! You're just jealous, that he has someone to smooch, and you don't!” Tootie called over her shoulder as her fingers laced with his. Then smiled big as they walked to the bus, then got on.

“Yeah, yeah. But smooching you, is dangerous. Might cut his tongue on those braces of yours.” AJ snickered, causing Tootie to pout. Which was not like the playful pout from earlier.

“I think that her braces are sexy. Her glasses, too.” Timmy pulled Tootie down next to him, on the bus seat, which replaced her pout with a smile, and pink cheeks. “Hasn't anyone bother to tell you? Geeky girls are hot!” He kissed Tootie again, to drive his point across, and because he liked doing it. Tootie giggled, either from being kissed, or being called hot, or just because, today, had been just another day of her dream coming true for her.

“What the hell?” “Watch out!” “Hold on kids!” All of which, and more had been yelled almost at the same time.

He heard the screeching of breaks, and his first instinct was to turn and wrap himself around Tootie, hoping to shield her, from whatever was coming.

He heard the loud sound, of metal against metal, immediately followed by an almost sudden stop. Almost sudden, because the buss was no longer moving forward, at least he didn't think it was, but he was still moving. 

He heard kids screaming, Tootie whimpering against his chest, then the gravity felt wrong, as he heard glass shattering under his feet. He didn't even know there was glass under his feet. He felt his body hit against something hard, again and again. He assumed that since he was heavier than Tootie, that he was the one to hit, whatever was now under them, as the bus rolled. Then everything went dark.

“Timmy!?” Tootie's voice called him back from the darkness. Her voice was frantic and scared. He looked up at her, tears streaked her face, and fell down past the frame of her glasses, and continued their path down her cheeks. He felt tired, and weak. His eyes started to close. “C'mon Timmy, try to keep your eyes open. Please, don't close them.”

He looked around, everyone was off the bus, except him, Tootie, AJ, and the bus driver. He could see from the legs, outside the windows of the overturned bus. He took a deep breath, and smelled gas. And notices something was sparking up towards the front of the bus. 

He tried to move, but he couldn't. Something pinned his leg to the roof of the bus. It was painful, but not painful enough that he couldn't see, that Tootie, and his friend, and the bus driver needed to leave. They couldn't move him, hey couldn't move whatever was pinning him, or else he'd be outside the bus.

“Tootie... you gotta... Can you go out, and see if someone has a bottle of water... I'm a bit thirsty. Please?” He asked, hoping that nothing happened before she left. If something happened to him, she would be crushed, but she would survive. And he waited until he watched her crawl out the door, before looking at the bus driver, and AJ. “I smell gas, you gotta go.”

“Timmy! The fire department is here! Don't try to move, they'll get you out soon!” He heard Tootie yell, from outside the bus.

He heard the men outside, yelling at everyone to get back. Nothing seemed to have caught fire, as the men with yellow outfits showed up through the open door, and ushered everyone but him out.

“It'll be alright, buddy. We'll get you out of here.” He tried to focus on the mask, but his vision had become blurry, and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. 

AVAVA

When he next opened his eyes, he had half expected to be in an ambulance, or outside the bus. He hadn't expected to be in a hospital room. How long had he been out? How long had he been sleeping? He looked around, and saw Tootie. Then Vicki. Their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Summers. More than the Summers' he was surprised to see his own parents. Then again, he was their only son. And he was in the hospital, so maybe it was only natural that he was here.

“How are you feeling, Twerp?” Vicki was the first to speak. Then again she was always the bold one. Still it was surprising that she would express concern for him.

“Groggy.” He said, trying to sit up.

“Well you have been dead to the world for about two days, plus they gotcha on the good stuff.” She smirked as she tapped the IV bag over the bed.

Two whole days? Wow, no wonder he felt so out of it. But what caused him to be out for two days. 

“Timmy,” His mother looked over to him, she looked really concerned. All of them looked concerned. “There is... something we need to tell you sweetheart. Your leg. There was too much damage to save it.”

Too much damage... he reached out with both hands, his right landed on his thigh, as did his left. On the way down, he noticed, that just below the knee of his left leg, there was nothing but bed.

“It'll be alright Timmy.” Tootie had come to sit next to him on the bed, her arms wrapped around him. “I'll be right here with you, always.”

AVAVA  
( Present )  
VAVAV

He had lost his leg.

A part of him, was literally gone. He couldn't walk anymore, couldn't run, couldn't play outside with his friends, unless he was in a stupid wheelchair. Which of course, limited what could and couldn't be done. And soon he ended up just staying in his room, and around the house. 

Something that wasn't too bad, his parents had been taking longer and longer vacations, ever since he had returned. And while Vicki still came to watch him, it was for a completely different reason now, she watched him so he didn't get hurt, trying to get around. And recently, so he didn't off himself.

Tootie visited everyday, which he enjoyed, since when she visited he almost felt normal, until he remembered one of his legs were gone. There were still times when she was hesitant about touching him, almost like she was afraid that she would hurt him. She didn't break up with him, she wasn't shallow. No, she didn't break up with him at all. There were people that would have left him because of that, but not Tootie.

You would think that would make him count his blessings.

But no.

All he could see, was that he would be a burden to Tootie, for the remainder of her life. She would feel obligated to marry him, because really... who else would marry the buck-toothed cripple? Who else would marry him now? There was virtually nothing that he could do anymore, not without a stupid chair, or crutches. Not that Tootie would say anything like that. He wasn't even sure if she even minded the fact that he was disabled. However, he didn't want her to hold him back from something great.

“Hey Timmy,” He didn't need to turn the chair around to know who it was, that had just walked in. It was Vicki. It was actually strange hearing Vicki call him by any name other than Twerp. But ever since the first time he attempted suicide, Vicki seemed to try to be nicer to him. He didn't even have to ask why she was here. Since his parents went to India, a couple days before, she was here to pick him up. “I'm here to break you out of the funny farm, you got everything ready?”

“What's the point? They'll toss me back in here, in a few days.” He finally turned his wheelchair around to look at the redhead, then wheeled towards the door, and past her. At least he got as far, as a few feet, when Vicki put something in the wheel of his wheelchair. 

“Whoa, whoa, there. First, we're gonna talk.” Vicki said, as she took out, whatever she had holding his chair in place, and pulled him back to the bed. She sat down on the bed a cross from him. “What's up with you? I mean... this is what? The sixth time?

“Seventh.” He said blandly. Seventh failure as far as he was concerned. Worse part of the entire thing, was that he wouldn't get another chance... not for a while. Vicki, would be watching him like a hawk. Tootie would be watching him too.

“Seventh time you tried to off yourself. I just want to know why.” Vicki being caring, and concerned. Shocking, right. But no... she had visited him daily while he was in the hospital, every time he had been hospitalized. Tootie came as well, when she could come. School had kept her from visiting some days, but she did call on day's that she couldn't come.

“Look at me.” He just looked up at her. He wasn't loud, he didn't scream. He didn't have that kind of passion in him anymore too yell. “ Would you want to hold your best friend back? When you know that they would be better off dating someone else? Someone that could actually give her a real future.”

“Whoa, there. Hold on a second.” she reached out and caught his chin, between her forefinger, and thumb, forcing him to look up at her. “I don't see anything wrong with you, aside from still being a bit twerpy. And that never bothered Tootie to begin with. Plus Tootie loves you, it doesn't matter if you have one leg or two, or three. Though with Tootie, she might be more interested in the third one, if you catch my drift.” Vicki nudged him with her elbow.

“You know you're talking about your younger sister. Tootie. You're talking about Tootie having sex, you know that right?” He pulled his chin away from her hand, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I'm not naïve. Tootie's gonna have sex as some point in time. In fact, it's a fact! But anyways, back to the main topic. You're not holding her back. She's right where she wants to be. Where she always wanted to be. With you, you idiot.”

AVAVA

He looked around the living room, while sitting in one of the recliners, his wheelchair, left forgotten by the front door. The moment he got home, every time he got out of the hospital, he switched to his crutches. He hated that damned chair, he didn't want to look at it, couldn't stand to look at it while he was home. It was a symbol of his disability. He reached grabbed the remote to the TV, and turned it on. Hoping that something would distract him, from thinking about his leg, or lack there of. At least until Vicki returned. Since he had been in the hospital when his parents left, she had stayed at her house, not wanting to move everything.

Of course, most might think that this was his chance to kill himself. Since he was alone. But Vicki had a key, and could return at any minute. Only a fool, that wanted to live, would attempt suicide right now. Only someone that just wanted attention. Not someone that truly didn't want to exist anymore. That, and he was sure, that Vicki would test him. Leave him alone, and think that he was alone, to see if he could be trusted. No... he had to wait. He had to wait, until they thought that he could be trusted.

“Timmy!” Tootie's voice came moments after he heard the front door open. And it didn't take long for her to come into view. “You're home!”

Tootie leaned over the arm of the chair, and kissed him on his lips. Something that a year ago would make his heart beat faster, and would cause joy to well up inside. And it still sparked happiness in him. It did. But it also sparked guilt. He felt guilty for every kiss he received . Knowing that Tootie would be better off with someone else. Knowing that he was holding her back from something.

However, he also knew not to get upset, or ignore a kiss from her, which would cause his friend to cry. So he was at an impasse. He was damned if he did, and would damn her, if he didn't. There was no easy way for this. One way or another, he was going to be hurt, or she was. So he hoped that she would move on. That she would find someone else. Because, yes, he would hurt. But he wouldn't have to hurt long. Because he didn't plan to be around much longer.

“Did'ja, miss me?” She looked so happy, and he had missed her. He really had.

“Of course I missed you,” His voice was soft an quiet. He had missed her. But at the same time he both hoped, and feared, that she would find someone else. Someone more stable... someone whole, that she could love. But it never happened. She seemed to be completely devoted to him.

“I'm glad, missing me, means you love me still.” She murmured as she crawled into his lap. Something that before his last suicide attempt, she hadn't done, for fear she would hurt him. It wouldn't have, considering his leg was missing below the knee. But Tootie was the kind that would worry over that. It was endearing, as much as it was annoying.

“Well isn't this just a heave worthy moment?” Vicki fake gagged, a moment, before snickering and flopped down on the couch. “I'm gonna have to put up with this for the next three weeks aren't I?”

“You're just jealous.” Tootie stuck her tongue out at her sister. Who replied in like. “And yep. Since we're both gonna stay here. You might have to.”

This was going to be a long... long, and interesting three weeks. He thought to himself, before putting his head back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read and Comment, if you would be so kind. Just so I know if you are enjoying it or not.

AVAVA  
( Tootie Summers )  
VAVAV

She could barely contain herself, as Vicki drove. She had asked her sister to pick her up early today, because today was the day that Timmy was coming home from the hospital. She assumed that her parents agreed solely because she didn't ask for much, nor did she miss school. Maybe a little bit of thanks to the fact that they felt bad for Timmy. His parents were neglectful, in the way of emotions, that bordered on the lines of stunted. 

“So how is he?” Tootie asked, whilst literally bouncing in her seat, as much as the seat-belt would allow.

“About the same as last time.” Vicki sighed, which stopped her bouncing. They both knew what those words meant. Each time that he had returned home before, they had hoped, that this time, would be the last time. However, it seemed that Vicki's hopes that this was the last time, had been whittled down to nothing. “It makes me angry! I can't even yell at him for it, because it might cause him to snap.”

“I know Vicki... but we gotta be there for him. We are about all he has. His parents are...” Tootie started, and didn't know how to finish without insulting his parents. Even though they deserved it, she still didn't think that she should bad mouth them. Not without them being there to defend themselves, in the very least.

“Are we supposed to watch him just slowly kill himself? What if we... what if he succeeds? It'd be us that would...” She heard the tears in her sister's voice. And Tootie knew. She was afraid of the same thing. 

With Timmy's parents being they way they were, it would be her or Vicki that would find Timmy, if he succeeded. It would have once confused her if her sister showed any kind of concern for someone other than herself. But Vicki had matured a lot in the past few years. It had come to a surprise to everyone.

Vicki pulled into the driveway to Timmy's house. The same yellow two story house that the Turners had lived in, since Timmy's mother was pregnant with Timmy. You would think with all the money that his parents had, they would have remodeled, or at least painted the faded yellow paint. Excitement still filled her as she looked up at the house. This was the place that housed the love of her life. 

Alright, so she was fourteen, and most teens her age, didn't know what real love was. But she had loved this boy since she was really young. She couldn't remember when she realized it, but she knew that it was before she was eight. So she knew that she had at least loved this boy for at least six years. She didn't think that would end any time soon. 

“Alright, c'mon, lets get in there. Before he thinks that we forgot him.” Vicki said getting out of the car, Tootie got out of the car and ran past Vicki.

“Timmy!” Tootie called out as she opened the door, and quickly ran into the living room. It didn't take long for her to spot the crutches next to the chair he sat in, she came around smiling down at her boyfriend. “You're home!”

Tootie leaned over the arm of the chair, and kissed him on his lips. She loved this boy. Nothing could change it, she just wished that he was happy. She could tell that he wasn't happy. She knew that it wasn't her doing. She just wished that she knew what she could do to help him.

“Did'ja, miss me?” She grinned down at him. He was a sight for sore eyes, she hadn't been able to actually see him for the past few days. She didn't like the fact that she had homework, that got in the way of her visiting Timmy.

“Of course I missed you,” His voice was soft an quiet. She knew that he had missed her. She could see it in his eyes. Regardless of what he was feeling, she could see that he loved her. It was in his eyes.

“I'm glad, missing me, means you love me still.” She murmured as she crawled into his lap, and laid her head on his chest. She had missed this. Really missed this. She wasn't allowed to show any kind of affection while he was at the hospital.

“Well isn't this just a heave worthy moment?” Vicki fake gagged, a moment, before snickering and flopped down on the couch. “I'm gonna have to put up with this for the next three weeks aren't I?”

“You're just jealous.” Tootie stuck her tongue out at her sister. Who replied in like. “And yep. Since we're both gonna stay here. You might have to.”

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

He sat up in bed, panting heavily, his sweat soaked into the sheets of his bed. His eyes darted around the room. His posters, desk, shelves, his computer, pictures of him and Tootie on the wall. Things here and there in his room, that even his mind wouldn't remember. So it wasn't a dream, or rather a night mare again. He'd been having a nightmare about the bus accident off and on, since the accident. And usually, he'd sit up in bed, before everything shifted back to the bus. Then usually, he would wake back up, though sometimes he was fooled. This time, he was sure he was awake.

This time, however, it had been a little different. Tootie was banging on the side of the bus, calling his name. He moved, swinging his leg over the side of the bed, reaching for his crutches. He was supposed to have a fitting for a prosthetic soon. Since he didn't think that he'd be able to kill himself before he got it, he wished that he already had it. 

He heard someone messing with the handle of his door, he turned his head towards the sound. He grabbed his crutches, and started making his way to the door, when it opened. Revealing Tootie, standing behind her sister, who had what looked like lock picking tools. Did they seriously just pick his lock to his room in the middle of the night?

“Timmy!” Tootie rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him, which almost knocked him, and her over from the action. “Why didn't you answer me?”

“Answer you... I just woke up.” Did Tootie's knocking, somehow find it's way into his dream? 

“Was worried you were hurt or something, Twerp.” Vicki said holding up her tools, “So I decided to let myself in.”

Timmy wasn't sure if she held up the tools, to show her actions. Or if it was a message that she could get into his room, in little to no time at all. Either way, he made a mental note of her lock picking skills. Not that he didn't know that she could, only now, she seemed to have mastered it. Given the short time between the time that he heard the noise, to the door swinging open.

“Your wet!” Tootie let go of him, and wrinkled her nose.

“It's sweat. Just... y'know... hot...” He muttered, not wanting to tell Tootie or Vicki about the nightmare he had been having.

“So what was with the yelling and groaning?” Vicki asked, looking towards Tootie, who looked back at her making a shushing sound. “What? You got worried, and you woke me up, thinking he was hurt. I think we should at least know what was going on.”

“Nothing was going on... Tootie must have... thought she heard something.” Timmy looked down at the ground between him and Tootie. Though he was sure neither of them would buy that excuse. “Or... maybe you heard me looking for my fan...”

“But you said you just woke up.” Tootie said.

“Fine. I had a nightmare alright. Happy? I've been having it for a while, ever since the accident. Happy now?” He almost growled, pulling away from Tootie and going back to his bed.

“Far from it, Timmy.” Vicki's voice came next. And her not calling him Twerp was eerie to say the least. Enough to make him wonder if he was dreaming again. 

“It's alright, Timmy. How about you come sleep in the guest bed, with me, since your sheets are still damp...” Tootie looked over to Vicki. “You think that would be alright, Vicki?”

Timmy looked over to the older redhead, who seemed to be thinking about it. Or maybe she was just putting on a show of thinking about it. Either way he was sure that her answer would be 'No', honestly, it couldn't be anything else but 'No'. What older sister in her right mind would let her fourteen year old sister, sleep in the same bed with, said sister's, fourteen year old boyfriend?

“I guess so. I mean his bed is still all sweaty, and his sheets need to be washed.” Vicki said, stifling a yawn, then turned and started out his bedroom door. “Just go on already, before I fully wake up, and come to my senses about this.”

Really?

Really?!

Was she really still partially asleep? Or was she just sure that nothing would happen? Or did she think that something would happen? There were too many things going on in his head at the moment. Most of which, was disbelief.

“C'mon.” Tootie said, tugging him slightly.

“I... I have to change, first...” He was embarrassed, he felt like he had wet himself in bed, rather than having a nightmare, and being sweaty. “I... I'll meet you there.”

He watched Tootie leave, and Vicki was long since gone back to the other guest room. He went to his dresser, getting out another pair of boxers, and a t-shirt. He muttered as he carried his clothing, and moved back to the bed, sitting down he pulled his shirt off, and pushed his boxers down kicking them off.

“Oh Timmy, I just came to ask if you needed... any... help...” Tootie just kind of zoned out, he grabbed his clean shirt, covering his lap. “Ah... heh... heh... Hiya Timmy.” Tootie giggled.

“Tootie?” He looked over at her. Her face blushing red, and still staring.

“Uh... yeah?” She sounded dazed.

“I'm naked.”

“Mmm hmm?” She continued staring at him.

“Can I change?”

“Sure go ahead.”

“Tootie?”

“Yeah?”

“You're still here.”

“Oh. Oh! OH!! Sorry I'll... be... uh... in the room.” Tootie stammered as she turned, and left quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a time-skip in this chapter. And I don't know if it will happen in this chapter, but it will later on, if not in this one. There will be some mentions, and details of what happened during the skip. I'm just having issues getting where I want to, and the best solution, aside from waiting to figure it out, is to just skip into the future.
> 
> And for the first time, I'm going to ask people to review it if they like it. Because I'm bringing stories to a close, that have gone stale. Meaning that I will end them if they get low views, I don't want to waste time on stories, when others are being waited for. I don't like asking for reviews. But I've no choice.
> 
> Oh, and Tootie is a total perv... we all knew this. But she is. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Fairly OddParents, nor do I obtain any money for doing it, whether by donation or paycheck. Meaning: I do this solely for fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read, and Comment, to show me if you loved it or hated it.

AVAVA  
( Tootie Summers )  
VAVAV

“Oh Timmy, I just came to ask if you needed... any... help...” Tootie couldn't help but just stare at the naked boy, that was Timmy. In the moments before he covered himself with a shirt from the bed, she did let her eyes drop to the lower half of her boyfriend's body. She bit her lip a little, and pulled at one of her pigtails. “Ah... heh... heh... Hiya Timmy.” Tootie giggled.

“Tootie?” He stared at her, and she knew her face had to be red from embarrassment, but it was a good embarrassment. Exciting in it's own way.

“Uh... yeah?” she replied, but for the life of her, she didn't know what she was answering.

“I'm naked.” Yeah he is, she thought, if he would just move that shirt again...

“Mmm hmm?” 'And the problem with that is?' She wondered.

“Can I change?” 'No one's stopping you, champ,' she thought to herself.

“Sure go ahead.” Her eyes stayed glued to his body, honestly she didn't think she would be able to look away... even if she wanted to.

“Tootie?”

“Yeah?”

“You're still here.” Then she started to realized, exactly what was going on.

'This isn't a daydream... or a wet dream... it's not a dream at all!' she thought frantically. 

“Oh. Oh! OH!! Sorry I'll... be... uh... in the room.” Tootie finally came to her senses... 

'Oh.. I gotta go,' she thought as she hurried out the door.

Wasn't her fault. She'd never actually been that curious before, so unlike other teen girls her age, who decided to research on the internet, what that part of the male anatomy looked like... all she really had were rumors, and random bits of information that she had heard from her female friends. Though, she wasn't expecting anything quite that... interesting. Sure... she had thought it would look... well, she should have done research. She assumed it would...

“What's with that goofy grin on your face?” Vicki startled her as she came out of the bathroom.

“N-N-Nothing, there's no grin. I definitely didn't walk in on Timmy butt naked changing, and saw everything, if that's what you are thinking!” Tootie almost yelled, then she trailed of near the end. Oh great. Just tell your big sister, you just saw your boyfriend naked Tootie... Not like she'll tease you, or yell at you, or worse... go and castrate him.

“Tootie, correct me if I'm wrong here, but isn't it supposed to be the guy that's the horn-dog?” Vicki crossed her arms over her chest. “Y'know, the only reason I'm letting you and Timmy share a bed tonight... is because he's in it. You? Nope, couldn't trust you. Him... I can trust.” 

“That's not...” She thought about it, and as much as she wanted to be upset at her sister, for it. She couldn't deny the fact that, yes... she would jump Timmy's bones in a heart beat, if given the chance. But Timmy... he had other things on his mind. But still... her sister shouldn't think things like that about her. It wasn't nice, even if it was true.

AVAVA

She didn't know where she should wait in her room. What were you supposed to do when you were waiting for your boyfriend? Well this wasn't exactly an intimate sleep over. Was it? Could it be?

Maybe she could convince...

'Yeah, right. Like he would, with Vicki not far away.' She thought as she plopped down in her office chair. She had a sheer nightie that she had bought from a store, but had been too embarrassed to even show it to any of her friends. The only time she wore it, she did alone in her room, her door securely locked, and after she checked her window curtains twice, to make sure they were closed.

Just the sight of herself in that nightie, and the lacy underwear she had bought, was enough to turn her face, chest, and arms red. How could she ever wear that in front of Timmy. 

'Oh my God!' She thought to herself. 'To do... that... with Timmy I'll have to be naked!'

'Of course, you'd be naked... doesn't quite work when you're dressed.' Her mind realized, and it seemed smug about it. 

How was she ever going to do that? She'd die... die... of embarrassment.

Her attention turned to the door, as someone knocked.

“Tootie... is it alright to come in?” Timmy called from the other side of the door. Obviously with her little... peepshow, she was sure he was knocking to make sure, she wasn't in a similar state of undress.

“Yeah. I'm dressed.” She said, even though she didn't want to be... yet wanted to be at the same time... how confusing were hormones? One of the parts of you, that can leave you stupid at a drop of a dime.

The door opened and he wheeled into her room. 

He looked nervous, and handsome. Alright... so he always looked handsome to her. Even in the chair, and missing his leg, he was... her everything. She wanted to offer him help into her bed, but she knew that Timmy didn't like that. He didn't like people helping him. So, she had to fight against herself to ask. She just watched as he did what he had to do.

Instead she sat on the edge of the bed, opposite to where Timmy had moved from chair to bed.

“Exciting, huh?” Tootie murmured as she laid down, looking over at him as he still sat, though he did turn putting his foot at the end of the bed.

“Exciting. And I'm a bit nervous... I mean. I've never slept... in a bed with someone else.” He sounded nervous, and that's just how she liked her Timmy. Nervous, and shy.

“Me neither, but that's what makes it fun!” She patted the pillow behind him. “C'mon, it's bed time, sweetie.” Tootie giggled in glee, because this was a dream come true for her. “Just... pretend we're on the couch. We always cuddle on the couch.”

“A-Alright.” He said as he laid back, she took her chance to slide close to him. She thought it was cute, how he tensed up a bit.

She laid on her side, one arm over his chest, and the other under his head. And it was pure bliss to her. A situation she had wanted to be in for as long as she could remember. Though, her younger self had no clue about what being in bed together, implied. But... now, it was on her mind.

'Cool it, Tootie. You don't wanna freak him out. He's already close to bolting.' She said to herself, not sure if 'bolting' was the correct term. But he did seem really freaking nervous.

“See, not so bad.” She murmured in his ear, feeling his body relax a little. 

“Y-Yeah... not so bad.” She didn't take offense, because she knew it wasn't her, he was just nervous... “So, the dream. Wanna talk about it?

“I'd rather not.” He didn't sound angry, just didn't want to talk about it, she supposed.

“Wanna... just sleep?” He just nodded. Best she was gonna get from him tonight. “Goodnight, Timmy.”

“Goodnight, Toots.”

AVAVA

“What do you mean you're not coming back?” She heard Vicki growl in the kitchen. “Whoa, you said you needed me for a couple of weeks. Maybe a month.”

She crept closer to the kitchen door, so she could hear better. It sounded like someone was going to be in trouble. Vicki rarely got angry anymore, but if pushed, Vicki could be rather formidable still. 

“I don't care if you're still paying for the bills... It's not right!” More yelling. “You can't do that to him! What the Hell does that mean? He's not some freak, he's your son! Hello? Hello!? Damn it!”

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

It had been a couple of weeks since she had come to watch Timmy, and he seemed to be doing fairly well. He hadn't tried to harm himself. Which was more than an improvement. He seemed a bit more upbeat, considering everything that had happened to him. Honestly, she was sure most of that was Tootie's doing. Tootie was sweet, kind and caring. And was firm when she needed to be. She didn't take crap off Timmy, just because she loved him. No. She made him do what he needed to.

Timmy had gotten fitted for a prosthetic. Normally he would have already had it, after a year. But he had spent so much time in mental hospitals that they had never gotten around to having him fitted. He was currently at his physical therapy appointment, and would be so for another hour. 

She sighed as she sat at the kitchen table. She was trying to figure out what she was going to make for dinner, when the phone rang.

“Hello?” Vicki said once she picked up the cordless phone

“Vicki. How's everything?” Mrs. Turner's voice came from the other end of the phone.

“Hey Mrs. Turner. How's India?” Not that she really cared, she never planned on going. Not that she had anything against India. It just wasn't on her list of places to visit.

“It's wonderful. Love it, we're buying a house.” Her voice came again.

“Oh, a vacation home. That's nice.” Not where she would have a vacation home... but whatever floats their boat.

“Actually, that's one of the reasons I'm calling. We're moving here... Me and Timmy's dad. We're... not coming back.” She took the phone away from her ear, and stared at it for a moment... She had to of heard wrong. It understood wrong.

“What do you mean you're not coming back?” Vicki growled into the phone. “Whoa, you said you needed me for a couple of weeks. Maybe a month.”

“Don't worry. We'll still be paying the bills there. So... yeah. You know...” Mrs. Turner trailed off a moment.

“I don't care if you're still paying for the bills... It's not right!” She yelled into the phone. 

“We can't come back... Timmy... he's not the same boy anymore. And we just can't handle him.” How could any parent say such things about their own child? Their flesh and blood.

“You can't do that to him!” She was more than furious at the women on the other end of the phone.

“We don't expect you to understand, but we didn't sign on for this. To put it bluntly, we don't want to raise some freak. We don't feel safe with him in the house.” Her voice was flat, which only caused her blood to boil.

“What the Hell does that mean? He's not some freak, he's your son! Hello? Hello!? Damn it!” She threw the phone, and watched it break into several pieces on the wall.

What the Hell was she going to do now? How was she going to explain this to Timmy. He was dealing with enough as it was, and now his parents skipped out on him. Sure, they're taking care of the bills, and his other expenses... but basically, they just skipped out on him.

She still had a week before Timmy's parents were supposed to return. So she had that long to think up how to tell him.

“Vicki?” Vicki froze when she heard her sister's voice.

AVAVA  
( Tootie Summers )  
VAVAV

“Oh. Hey, Tootie. When did you get back?” She smiled best she could, hoping her sister didn't see through it.

“Who was on the phone?” Tootie asked, even though she knew... she didn't want to be right, but she had a strong feeling that it was Timmy's parents. And they weren't coming back... well the not coming back part, was due to what she had heard. 

Vicki sighed.

“How much did you hear?” Vicki asked sitting down in the chair.

“Timmy's parents... they aren't coming back are they?” She had to know for sure.

“No... They aren't coming back.” How could they do that to Timmy. Timmy loved them! They were horrible people... just horrible. “They called him a freak. Said they didn't feel safe around him... How could...” She knew that her and Vicki's parents weren't the best in the world... but they wouldn't do that to them. And even though Mr. and Mrs. Turner had always... neglectful... she would have never assumed they'd do something like this.

“W-What are we going to tell Timmy?”

“I don't know, Toots. I just... don't know...”


	4. Chapter 4

AVAVA  
( Vicki Summers )  
VAVAV

“So... they're not coming back?” Timmy asked looking down at the floor between them. She hadn't wanted to tell him at all. Though, sooner or later he would start to wonder. 

So, when a week had passed since she had gotten that phone call and she still didn't have an answer. She just decided to just out and out tell him. What other choice did she have? 

Tell him.

Lie to him.

Both choices didn't have very good endings in her mind. 

Telling him, might send him into a spiral of depression. Something that her and Tootie could try to help him over come.

Lying to him, would send him into the same depression, once he found out the truth. But, he wouldn't trust her or Tootie's help. 

Leaving her to choose the lesser of two evils, so to speak.

“Yeah. I'm sure they... I mean. I don't think it was anything to do with you. Y'know.” She had to tell him. But there was no way she would repeat what they said. No child should hear something like that. No child should have to know that their parents think he's... defective. And in reality, he wasn't. He was a boy, going through something, none of them could understand. 

None of them had lost a limb.

How could they understand losing a physical part of themselves?

“I'm sure it did.” His voice sounded like he was on the verge of tears. “I mean. They could barely look at me. Were either too afraid, or too disgusted to even touch me, after the first suicide attempt.”

She watched as he used a crutch to move around the living room. Actually, he seemed to be pacing... as best he could do with a crutch and his prosthetic. Though given the fact that he'd only been going to physical therapy for three weeks, he seemed to being doing damned good with it. Though she wasn't sure what he should, or shouldn't be able to do this far along in his rehabilitation. 

“It was only a matter of time.” His voice had become monotonic. 

No more show of sadness. 

No anger outburst. 

No tears.

That scared her.

“But me and Tootie. We're here.” She said, encouragingly. “I mean, c'mon. You think I'll be that easy to get rid of?”

“For how long,” He muttered before going towards the stairs. 

Once upon a time, she wouldn't have allowed him to talk to her like that. 

Once upon a time, she would have put him in his place.

But this wasn't the same. He had every right to be upset. Had every right to scream, and break things. To break down. To beg for help. To demand some kind of normalcy.

Why wasn't he? She would have done all of the above, and more.

“Timmy.” She had caught up to him, before he had gotten to the stairs, her hand firmly on his shoulder. “Forever. Alright? Me and Toots? We're not gonna just ditch you, alright? I know... I know you shouldn't trust me, I mean... I wouldn't trust me, considering our pasts. But, we're not going anywhere.”

“They had said that they would always be there for me too.” He said, not even glancing over his shoulder as he continued up the stairs, “And we see how that turned out.”

AVAVA  
( Timmy Turner )  
VAVAV

Once he had finally made it up the stairs, and into his room, he sat on his bed looking around at everything. Everything was surreal. None of it seemed real. How could it be real? His parents loved him. His leg wasn't missing. He was just... just dreaming. None of this was real. How could it be real. These things didn't happen, especially to him.

He was Timothy Tiberius Turner, and his life was boring. Nothing interesting ever happened. Not to him. Not to his family...

All he had to do was close his eyes, and the last year would just have been a nightmare.

He would open his eyes, and he would still have his leg. 

He would laugh about this with Tootie, and his friends. It would just be a stupid dream that wasn't real. 

He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths. Then opened them again.

Nothing changed. Nothing at all! Everything was exactly the same. So he repeated the process. It had to work. It couldn't, and he meant couldn't, 

“No,” he whispered closing his eyes again, hoping that it would all just be over, that things would just return to normal.

“No!” He yelled when nothing changed. He threw his crutch embedding it into the wall near the door.

“Damn it!” She yelled grabbing the nearest thing to him. He didn't pay attention to what it was, just threw it. Didn't even see where it went, his only focus was to find something else to throw. Again, and again he only heard item after item smash against the wall.

As he reached for something else, he leaned out too far, falling from the bed landing on the floor with a thud. He just laid there. He wasn't hurt, and it wasn't like he couldn't get up on his own. He just laid there.

'What's the point in getting up?' He sighed.

His adrenaline pretty much shot, which was sad now that he thought about it. Then again He hadn't had much energy in a while, along with the physical therapy so it would stand to reason that even a small tantrum would drain his energy. 

Finally deciding to get off the floor, he pulls himself up to his bed.

Pictures of him and Tootie on the walls mocked him, along with pictures of his friends that had moved away. 

“Forever, huh?” He sighed, doubting that they were truthful. He wished they really would stay forever, but given his track history he didn't think that they would. It was only his parents that left him, but he had a feeling deep down, that he had been abandoned before.


	5. Chapter 5

AVAVA  
( Tootie Summers )  
VAVAV

Tootie leaned against the wall outside Timmy's room, tears streaming down her face. How could she have not been effected? The love of her life was on the other side of this door. Abandoned and feeling alone. Not knowing if he should accept that she would continue to be with him. Having to trust that Vicki would remain with them. Normally, it shouldn't have been a difficult decision. 

Everyone knew about her devotion to the boy. 

Knew that she would follow that boy to the ends of the Earth, if need be. That she would do anything just to be near him. 

Knew that she had devoted most of her life to following the boy around. Chasing a boy who was not interested in girls yet. Befriending him when she had wanted so much more than to be his friend, but that she would settle for anything that she could get. Chester and A.J. had made it more difficult, with the jeers about how she would try to kidnap him, if he allowed her to be close. Of course, she liked to think that they had been joking, but she couldn't be entirely sure.

Even through all that, how could the boy trust her?

Then there was Vicki. At one point in time, thinking that she would be kind, caring, or would otherwise do anything that would make things better. 

No one would have imagined that Victoria Summers would have wept at the boys attempts at his own life. Each time, she had wept, because she had felt guilt for what she had done to the boy in the past. Or at least that was what she said. 

People would laugh at her if she told them, that Vicki had about broken down after watching the boy struggle up the stairs. Because it would sound to insane. Victoria Summers was known for making people cry, not crying herself.

How could he believe?

When his parents... his parents... 

Tootie covered her mouth as she sobbed, as she thought about it. The two people in the world that was supposed to love him. Take care of him. To never leave him, and they just... left him.

No, they didn't leave.

They abandoned him.

They called him horrible things. Called him a freak. 

What kind of parent would do that? 

Tootie pushed herself up from sitting against the wall. It had been about thirty minutes since Timmy had given up throwing things, since she heard the loud thud in the room. The only thing that had kept her from running into the room, was the fact that she heard him right himself. Also, she had heard him talking to himself about what he should do. Since he wasn't hurt, at least physically. She decided to leave him to his thoughts, though she didn't move far from the boy's room. Not in case he needed her, called for her. In hope that he would call for her.

She knew he was sad. She knew that he needed comfort. Though, she was sure that he was afraid to ask for what he actually wanted, for fear it would be denied or taken from him. At least, that's what she thought. She didn't know, but after what his parents had done, it wouldn't be strange to think that others might do the same thing. She reached out for the knob, and hesitated a moment.

What if he yelled at her in anger? Even if he didn't mean it now, he would regret it later. That would make it worse for him.

What if he didn't want her in there?

Could she handle that for his sake?

She knew that he was hurting. Knew that he was sad and depressed. Knew he was in pain. Knew he needed comfort. She also needed comfort. Yes, it sounded selfish. However, she knew that if she could get him to allow her to comfort him, she would receive comfort as well.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, and turned the knob.

Tootie had been in Timmy's room innumerable times since before his accident. She had seen his room when it was a wreck after looking for something. Seen it when he was upset and had tossed things. This time, it just felt different. It looked the same as some of those incidents, though it just felt different. As if she could feel the rage.

“Timmy?” Her voice was soft,almost didn't make a sound. She was afraid that any thing louder than a whisper might upset him.

“Mmm?” He made a noncommittal noise. He looked down to the floor from sitting on the side of his bed. He didn't even bother looking up.

“Can I... you know... over there...?” Tootie asked not able to voice what she wanted. Voice that she wanted to hold him. That she wanted to show that she would be with him always, that he didn't need to fear her leaving.

“Can you?” He asked still looking at the floor.

She moved over to him swiftly stopping right next to him. She didn't bother speaking as she knelt down in front of him. She looked up at his tear streaked face, that matched her own. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she buried her face in his stomach. She didn't know what she could possibly say to him to try to tell him that it would be alright. 

How do you tell someone that everything was going to be okay, if they were having issues believing that everything truly would be okay?

She stayed that way for what felt like hours, even though she knew it had just been a matter of minutes. Finally, she pulled her head away form his stomach, even if she felt content. Had felt content, since Timmy's fingers had started running through her hair. He loved her. She had always known that he had loved her. She had no problems believing that. Though, sometimes she worried that he didn't think that he deserved her love in return.

“Timmy. I love you. You know I do right?” She started and was having issues with stopping. She was afraid that if she stopped she'd lose her nerve. “I love you, no matter what happened. What will happen. Timothy, I love you. I have since we were little. And I need you to understand that... that... no matter what. I won't go anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere. Vicki wants to be here with you. Yes! Vicki. She was crying because of this. Because you're hurting.”

“That's not...”

“Yes! Timmy. She cares. I know.” Tootie threw her hands up in the air, “It's crazy, I was shocked too. But she really cares, and I care. Your parents are asses, Timmy. Not worth your time. They left. They spent your childhood leaving, disappointing you, Abandoning you!” She was crying now. “But now? Now? It's over. They can't leave you again! They can't hurt you again. They left, they signed the house over to Vicki and they can't come back only to leave you again. We will protect you. We promise.”


End file.
